UNEXPECTED (STORY MOVED) See Profile for details
by Inkdweller
Summary: (STORY MOVED) See profile for details. Orihime comes back from a Match Making arranged Marriage date and has an unexpected reunion from a green eyed man from her past that she thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

(AUTHOR ALERT- This is a Chapter Series Alert to let everyone know only this story "UNEXPECTED", is moving to the site Wattpad. Check my profile for details My User name on Wattpad is yokailovesugar

Thanks,

InkdwellerUnexpected Chapter 1

This is an Ulquihime fanfic I wrote. The story that's been in my head for a while so decided to put it on paper. This is chapter 1

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's amazing characters that all belongs to Kubo Tite  
Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue (c) Kubo Tite

CHAPTER ONE

LOCATION: KARAKURA TOWN (EVENING)

Orihime is walking home at night from a matchmaker arranged marriage meeting.

I'm tired of these old fashioned marriage meetings.

Orihime bites her lip.

All these guys I'm set up with are all after one thing with me.

Orihime sighs.

Is it really that bad to be single?

Orihime looks at the ground.

That matchmaker doesn't even understand me setting me up with guys like that.

Orihime kicks a stone out of frustration that's in her way.

I'm so tired of this! But I know Tatsuki and the others mean well with sending me to a matchmaker. They are just worried about me.

Orihime sighs.

Orihime looks down at her wrist.

Orihime's wearing the bracelet Ulquiorra Cifer gave her before he brought her to Hueco Mundo.

I don't know why I even kept this, but it looked nice with this outfit, it doesn't have that power anymore, probably because he's gone.

Orihime brushes her hair back with her hand.

He was the only one who took an interest in me as a person and not a piece of meat. I was foolish I didn't know what I had before I lost it. I wonder if Ulquiorra- kun is happy and with my brother? They probably get along both act like caretakers and seemed to be jealous of Ichigo.

Orihime laughs.

You look foolish Onna talking to yourself while laughing, someone might think you have gone mad.

The wind blows back Ulquiorra's dark hair and her fiery hair back.

Orihime stops laughing immediately and looks up to the man with otherworldly green eyes.

Orihime stands still but continues to stare at the familiar face who has haunted both her memories, dreams, and nightmares.

I must be getting not enough sleep because I'm seeing things.

Onna.

Orihime takes steps back.

Are you afraid of me Onna?

No.

Orihime closes her eyes.

This has to be some dream or maybe I am really going crazy.

Look at me Orihime.

Orihime opens her eyes hearing him say her name which is rare while reaching out towards her.

You are cruel Ulquiorra.

Tears build in Orihime's eyes.

How am I cruel Onna?

You have come back to haunt me Ulquiorra.

Do you think I am a ghost Onna?

I don't know Ulquiorra.

Onna follow me.

Ulquiorra holds out his hand towards her.

You are going to disappear again if I reach out.

Orihime starts to shake.

I don't want to relive losing you!

Do you have any idea how painful that was for me to lose another precious person to me Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra's green eyes widen at her words.

Ulquiorra walks towards her instead of her coming to him.

Orihime remains standing in place.

Ulquiorra grabs her hand entwining their fingers.

Orihime looks at her hand and there is an emerald glowing on her hand.

You will say Yes. Reply any other way...

I will kill but not you. I know that line Ulquiorra.

You are wrong Onna.

"Wha?

It's replying any other way I won't accept it, Onna.

Orihime looks down.

Oh have you moved on with the Shinigami Onna?

No. Why would you ask that Ulquiorra?

I figured you choose the man you pinned your hope on.

I don't feel the same for him like I did Ulquiorra.

So you hate him? That's unexpected to hear Onna.

No! But I don't love him and If you must know Ichigo married Rukia. I was Rukia's maid of honor.

I see.

He's important to me Ulquiorra, but like Sora and Tatsuki.

Do you understand now Ulquiorra?

Who is Sora Onna?

He was my brother, Ulquiorra.

Was Onna?

He died when I was young, Ulquiorra, but he came back as a hollow.

Ulquiorra's eyes widen.

Was your brother a hollow Onna?

Yes, but it was my fault Ulquiorra.

How Onna?

I wasn't thinking of him anymore Ulquiorra, and I was only talking to him about Ichigo.

I think I can understand your brother Onna.

Orihime frowns at Ulquiorra.

You are unhappy I have returned Onna?

No Ulquiorra!

But you are upset with me Onna?

Dammit Ulquiorra, why do you always have me in the palm of your hand?

No Onna! It is I that have always been in the palm of your hand.

Ulquiorra uses his other hand and brushes hair falling into her face.

Onna, you're not wearing your hair pins I see.

Tears run down Orihime's cheeks at his touch.

I wanted a change, but I still keep them close to me Ulquiorra.

You said I am cruel? How am I cruel Onna? All I have done is care for your well-being, explain to me how caring for you is cruel?

Then explain to me why it took you nine years coming back to me Ulquiorra?

I had unfinished business Onna.

With Soul Society, The Human world or the Hollows Ulquiorra?

Onna I am afraid I am not permitted to say.

Orihime uses her other hand clenching her hand up in a fist she punches Ulquiorra's chest.

I should slap you Ulquiorra for what you put me through.

I prefer you not hurt your hand Onna, and we have already had an episode of that in the past.

Orihime grabs Ulquiorra's shirt tightly with her hands.

Please don't disappear again Ulquiorra.

It was not my choice Onna to leave you, but I am frustrated that the Grimmjow came back before me. It felt unfair.

Ulquiorra?

Yes, Onna?

I don't feel for Ichigo or any other man the way I do for you.

You're a being vague. Explain Onna.

Orihime takes a breath while squeezing his hand.

Orihime stands on the tips of her toes while placing her lips firmly to Ulquiorra's lips.

Orihime puts all her feelings into this one kiss.

Ulquiorra's green eyes widen from her action.

Orihime pulls back to confused green eyes.

I could never do that with Ichigo or any other man, but with you, I just feel I can. Do you know why Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra stands still not saying a word but listening intently.

My heart belongs to you, it always has since the time you disappeared, I love you Ulquiorra!

Tears run down Ulquiorra's cheeks.

Why are you crying Ulquiorra?

I don't know Onna.

Orihime trails her fingers dragging his tears down his cheeks.

Ulquiorra you're the ONLY man I want.

Ulquiorra's green eyes widen from her words.

Ulquiorra looks deeply into her eyes.

It always felt natural with you Ulquiorra, and I could be myself with you and you accept it and we have ups and downs, but all couples do, so I guess we were already a couple before we knew it.

Orihime smiles.

But maybe that's why none of these arranged marriage meetings worked out Ulquiorra.

Onna you were meeting other men with the intention of marriage

Ulquiorra's green eyes narrow while frowning.

Ichigo, Rukia and Tatsuki and the others were worried about my well-being Ulquiorra.

Onna that is my job, so they can stop.

Orihime giggles.

What is so funny Onna?

You are never to let go of my hand Ulquiorra! That's an order.

Onna since when do you give me orders?

Since the moment you returned Ulquiorra, and asked me to be your wife.

Does this mean Onna you will say yes?

Yes, as long you know how long you made me wait for Ulquiorra.

That was not my intention Onna to have you wait.

I forgive you Ulquiorra, and I'm sorry for taking so long to realize everything.

Umm, I'm not really an expert on love Ulquiorra.

I thought Onna you were on the heart.

Uhh… I wouldn't exactly call myself an expert Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra holds Orihime's hand that is resting on his chest.

It's ironic Onna.

What is Ulquiorra?

The very thing I was fighting against I have become.

Orihime squeezes Ulquiorra's hand back.

I'm glad you are back Ulquiorra.

It's good to be home Onna.

Orihime buries her head in Ulquiorra's chest.

Onna tell your Nakama you are spoken for and have no need for those ridiculous meetings with trash.

Orihime giggles into Ulquiorra's chest, but it sounds like sobbing.

Why are you crying Onna?

Orihime lifts her head up laughing.

Ulquiorra looks perplexed by her fit of laughter.

Oh, I missed you Ulquiorra- kun and how you speak.

Ulquiorra frowns

Onna you still don't listen to me I see calling me that.

Let's go home Ulquiorra,

Whose home Onna?

Mine silly.

Orihime pulls Ulquiorra along with her, and they walk in the direction of her home while holding hands.


	2. Alert Chapter Series Moving

*UPDATE Chapter 15 is now up both on my Wattpad and on my tumblr*

Hope you guys like Chapter 15 Enjoy!

People who didn't have Wattpad accounts can now read the story on Tumblr.

yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I posted links also on my profile.

I opened a new channel up on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected

This is a Chapter Series Alert to let everyone know only this story "UNEXPECTED", is moving to the site Wattpad.

You can continue to read the Ulquihime Fanfic Unexpected series at this link www dot watt pad dot com / story / 80985778 - unexpected - Ulquihime - fanfiction - script

My User name on Wattpad is Yokailovessugar user/yokailovesugar user

I'll be posting the links up also on my profile as well.

Thanks,

Inkdweller

story/80985778-unexpected-ulquihime-fanfiction-script


	3. Chapter 14 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 15 is now up both on my Wattpad and on my tumblr *

Hope you guys like Chapter 15 Enjoy!

People who didn't have Wattpad accounts can now read the story on Tumblr.

I'll type it out the link too just in case yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I posted links also on my profile.

I opened a new channel up on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected


	4. Chapter 15 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 15 is now up both on my Wattpad and on my tumblr *

I'm going to be posting these update notifications here, so everyone who likes and follows this story knows when a new chapter is posted on my wattpad and my tumblr.

Hope you guys like Chapter 15.

People who didn't have Wattpad accounts can now read the story on Tumblr.

I'll type it out the link too just in case yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I posted links also on my profile.

I opened a new channel up on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected


	5. Chapter 16 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 16 is now up both on my wattpad and my tumblr*

I'm going to be posting these update notifications here, so everyone who likes and follows this story is notified when a new chapter is posted on my wattpad and tumblr.

Hope you guys like Chapter 16.

People who didn't have wattpad accounts can now read the story on my tumblr.

I'll type out the link to read story- yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I posted links also on my profile.

I opened up a new channel on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected.


	6. Chapter 17 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 17 is now up both on my wattpad and my tumblr*

I'm going to be posting these update notifications here, so everyone who likes and follows this story is notified when a new chapter is posted on both my wattpad and tumblr.

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 17

People who didn't have wattpad accounts can now read the story on my tumblr.

I'll type out the link to read story- yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I posted links also on my profile.

I opened up a new channel on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected.


	7. Chapter 18 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 18 is now up both on my wattpad and my tumblr*

I'm going to be posting these update notifications here, so everyone who likes and follows this story is notified when a new chapter is posted on both my wattpad and tumblr.

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 18

People who didn't have wattpad accounts can now read the story on my tumblr.

I'll type out the link to read story yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I opened up a new channel on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected.


	8. Chapter 19 UPDATE

*UPDATE Chapter 19 is now up both on my wattpad and my tumblr*

I'm going to be posting these update notifications here, so everyone who likes and follows this story is notified when a new chapter is posted on both my wattpad and tumblr.

Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 19

People who didn't have wattpad accounts can now read the story on my tumblr.

I'll type out the link to read story yokailovesugar dot tumblr dot com

I opened up a new channel on tumblr to read my Ulquihime fanfic series Unexpected.


End file.
